Lysis
by Once L
Summary: Ellos también tenían sus diferencias, pero ante todo, eran amigos. - Matt & Mello.


**Para: **Crack & Roll.**  
**

**Reto:** Flashback.

**Titulo****: **Lysis.

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Personajes/Pareja:** Matt/Mello. Implícito L/Mello.

**Género: **General, Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Pre-serie, época de Wammy's House.

**Resumen: **Ellos también tenían sus diferencias, pero ante todo, eran amigos.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**12/08/10**_

- ¡Maldición!

Aquella exclamación fue acompañada del portazo tras su espalda una vez que Mello ingresó a la habitación. En cuatro pasos, el rubio se lanzó a su cama, bocabajo, murmurando algunas cosas contra la almohada que el pelirrojo, por dicha razón, no entendió.

Aunque no hacía falta. Conocía a Mello, lo suficiente, para saber que estaba enojado y podía intuir también la razón. Quiso probar.

- Mello...

- ¡No lo soportó más!

Con tan simple mención, el aludido se incorporó en la cama, mirando al otro desde ahí.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus músculos contraídos, y su respiración estaba tan acelerada que se le notaba al respirar. En efecto, ese estado de rabia sólo podía deberse a una persona en toda la Wammy's House.

"_Near"._

Pensó, acertando de antemano.

- ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

Se limitó a decir el de goggles, pausando su consola para prestarle toda su atención a su amigo y compañero de cuarto.

- ¡¿Pues qué va ha hacer, Matt? –le reclamó casi ofendido, por su pregunta.- ¡Lo mismo de siempre! ¡Near volvió a ser el primero en el departamental!

- ¿De nuevo?

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, encogiéndose de hombros después. Algo así, se imaginó.

- Es que no lo entiendo... –el rubio se bajó de su cama, caminando de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en todo el asunto. En lo injusta, que era la vida con él.- ¿Cómo diablos le hace Near para ser siempre el número uno en todo? ¡¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo todo tan... _bien_?

Por más que Mello lo pensaba, no lo entendía y nunca lo entendería. Alguien tenía que explicarle por qué el enano ése era mejor que él; y ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse, a diferencia de él. Y eso, lo fastidiaba aún más.

- Quizá... –la voz de Matt, atrajo su atención.- No es humano.

Dichas sus palabras, aprovechó para cambiar de posición, acostándose en la cama y alzando su rostro para verle. Ahora, veía a Mello de cabeza y se veía muy chistoso con el ceño fruncido y esa pose de _"Ya. Sé ha lo que te refieres"._

- He estado pensando en eso... -comentó.- Lo creas o no. Pero no, Near no es tan... "especial" como para eso. Ya quisiera él.

- En eso tienes razón. –una vez más, Matt volvió a cambiar de posición, apoyando sus codos sobre el colchón. Así, podía ver mejor a su amigo. Y más, con lo que le diría a continuación.- Eso es algo que nunca he entendido, Mello.

- ¿El qué?

Una de sus cejas, se alzó en confusión.

- Eso. Tú obsesión por ganarle a Near. –hizo una pausa, para continuar después.- Mello, te esfuerzas demasiado por obtener la nota máxima o entregar un trabajo perfecto, y te frustras el doble cuando no es así. Siento decirte esto, de verdad, pero a Near... a él ni siquiera le importa si es el primero o no.

- ¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

El oji azul, volvió a ponerse rojo del coraje en menos de dos segundos. ¿Su mejor amigo, Matt, le estaba diciendo precisamente _eso_? No se lo creía.

- Que lo que él encuentra divertido de todo esto es ver cómo tú te frustras, le reconoces como el mejor, y tú mismo le das el significado a tu derrota.

- ¡_Matt_!

Con mucha dificultad siseó su nombre, agarrándolo con fuerza de su camisa a rayas, atrayéndolo lentamente hacia él. Le obligó a bajarse de la cama y estar frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, sí es que el maldito aún se atrevía, claro.

Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo le mantuvo la mirada y más aún, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios revelando que no tenía ni el menor indicio de retractarse de lo que había dicho o se arrepentía siquiera. Eso, lo molestó más.

- Sé que te molesta que te diga todo esto, Mello. Pero...

- ¡¿Y entonces? –lo zarandeó un par de veces, esperando su respuesta. Porque él, él no podía hacerle _eso_. Era _su_ mejor amigo.- ¡¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Pensé que éramos amigos, Matt.

- Por eso mismo.

Le contestó tranquilamente, sorprendiendo al otro.

- ¿Disculpa? –su ceja alzada, dado crédito de ello. No entendía, lo que Matt le quería decir.

- Porque soy tu amigo. Por eso es que puedo decirte todo esto y no tendrías que enojarte, Mello. Si te lo digo, es por tu bien. Para que te des cuenta de lo que pasa.

- ¿Mi bien? –repitió, riéndose de pronto.- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo sí a ti te importara qué es bueno o no para mí, Matt? Descuida, me lo has dejado bastante claro con lo que me acabas de decir.

Se apartó de él, volviendo a acostarse en su cama.

¿Qué pasaba? Que Mello no había entendido su intención. Hn, tan típico de él.

- Eh, Mello.

Le lanzó una almohada para atraer su atención, pero no funcionó. El rubio seguía ignorándolo olímpicamente. Y si no hacía nada en ese momento, podía ignorarle por el resto de la semana. No quería eso.

- Mello, qué lo entendiste mal.

Quiso explicarle, pero éste no se lo permitió.

- ¿Mal? –dijo con un grito.- ¿Tú crees qué entendí mal? ¡Qué mi supuesto amigo en verdad no lo es, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta!

- No es eso... –trató de acercarse, siendo golpeado por una de las almohadas que le lanzó en la cara.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, y déjame en paz, Matt!

- Lo ves, a eso me refiero... –suspiró, cansado de la situación.- Con esa actitud tan infantil, ¿crees poder superar a Near? No me extraña por qué te gana y se ríe de ti.

Pese a su comentario, que perfectamente había sido escuchado por el otro, no obtuvo respuesta. Y eso era grave. Porque si Mello no respondía a ninguna oración que implicara a Near, siendo mejor que él y resaltando lo bueno que era, entonces no quedaba mucho por hacer para atraer su atención y arreglar las cosas.

Sólo quedaba una cosa que lo haría reaccionar. Y su cabeza, estaba en juego. Aun así, se arriesgó.

- ¡Ah! ¿Me pregunto qué pensará L de todo esto?

Tal como esperó, en cuestión de segundos tenía a Mello a su lado, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza de su ropa que su respiración se vio comprometida.

- ¡Con L... no te metas, Matt!

Una clara advertencia, que no daba tregua a agregar nada más sobre el tema. Por su bien.

Si Mello tenía algo sagrado en su vida, además de sus pocas pertenencias y sus barras de chocolates, eso era L. Algo, que estaba dispuesto a defender a capa y espada de cualquiera. Y eso le incluía.

- Y-ya. –trató de respirar hondo, y mantener la calma.- Olvidaba lo importante que es... L para ti.

- Ése es tu problema, Matt.

Su voz, era un murmullo cargado de enojo por mencionar a su persona más importante.

- Tú siempre... olvidas lo que es importante para los demás. Te encierras en tu mundo de videojuegos y nada más te importa.

- Sabes... ¡sabes que eso no es cierto! –refutó, siendo liberado por el otro.

- ¿No?

La mirada penetrante que le lanzó le hizo imposible mentir.

- Bueno... quizá cuando me pongo a jugar con la consola me desconecto un poco de la realidad pero... sí se trata de ti, ¡siempre te escucho!

- ¡Mientes! -le reprochó el otro, sin creerse sus palabras.

- ¡Qué no, hombre! ¡A ti siempre te pongo atención! Aunque no lo parezca. -murmuró.- Eres... ¡Eres mi amigo, Mello! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo no te prestaría atención?

- ¡Tu amigo, para lo que te conviene!

- ¡Maldición, no!

- Déjalo, Matt. Ya entendí.

Ambos se quedaron por algunos segundos en silencio, mirando en direcciones contrarias. El ambiente en la habitación que compartían era asfixiante, tanta tensión, que el calor y la tensión se sentía en el aire.

- De acuerdo.

Fue Matt el primero que se rindió. Sabía que contra Mello, el segundo a la sucesión del mejor detective del mundo, L (aunque él no quisiera) jamás podría ganar.

- Fui un idiota al creer que mencionándote lo que tú no ves que pasa con Near, podrías tomar nota y utilizarlo para tu beneficio, pero me equivoqué. –suspiró cansado, detonando el cansancio que tenía.- Te cierras en cuanto alguien te menciona un detalle tan mínimo, que ya no se puede hablar contigo. Es frustrante.

Extrañamente a lo esperado, Mello tomó asiento tranquilamente en su cama y escuchaba lo que le decía. Así que continuó.

- Yo... me disculpo contigo por no entender tus motivos. Es obvio que ser el sucesor de L tiene diferentes significados para todos nosotros, pero he de admitir, que tus motivos son los más apasionados e importantes de cualquiera de nosotros. –una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios, del mismo modo que los del rubio.

- Factible entonces, por qué te empeñas tanto en superar a la persona que te impide cumplir tu sueño.

- No estás tan perdido, Matt. –reconoció Mello, con la leve sonrisa aún en su rostro.

- Gracias, ¿aunque te digo algo? No es que tenga nada en contra de Near... –aclaró, antes de continuar.- Pero... creo que de nosotros tres, tú serías el mejor candidato a ser el Sucesor de L, y no digo esto porque sea tu amigo. Lo digo, porque lo he pensado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó.

- Que de nosotros tres, tú serías el más aptó en cumplir con el perfil de un detective ¡y de campo! Puede que Near sea deductivo y analítico, pero se tarda demasiado en tomar respuestas. Tú lo sabes. Yo por mí parte, uhm... no me veo prestando atención a mis videojuegos y a las pantallas con información. O es una cosa o es otra, la verdad.

- Sí, ya te imagino. –asintió el rubio, pensando en ello.- Tu sospechoso bien mata ante tus ojos, y tú ni en cuenta.

- Exacto. –ambos se rieron.

- Tú en cambio... –prosiguió Matt.- Ya habrías movilizado a la mitad de la policía con tan sólo un indicio de su paradero. Arriesgado, pero al ataque.

- A veces hay que ser así, ¿no?

- La mayoría de las veces, sí. Aunque hay sus excepciones. Te diré algo, Mello...

De pronto su voz cambió, adoptando su semblante una expresión seria.

- Pase lo que pase, te ayudaré a superar a Near, y a todo lo que tú quieras. Lo haré porque eres mi mejor amigo... aunque lo dudes. –aclaró al ver su mirada burlona, y continuó.- Yo no tenía nada antes de llegar aquí, luego te encontré. Por ese simple hecho, yo sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

- Gracias, Matt. –estrecharon sus manos, dándose luego un breve abrazo.- Lo mismo digo, y lo mismo haría por ti. También eres mi mejor amigo.

- Entonces, juntos venceremos a Near, o moriremos en el intento, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien, no me parece tan mala idea. El enano cabezón caerá muy pronto.

- Sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no te parece? –preguntó Matt, recordando que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Mello.

- El mejor regalo a los 14 años, sin duda. Corrección. –dijo.- El tercer mejor regalo de cumpleaños. El primero, que L me nombrara su sucesor, el segundo, que viniera a vernos. Y el tercero vencer a Near.

- ¡L, L, L! –imitó perfectamente su voz, fingiendo que estaba molesto.- ¿Hay algo más importante en tu vida que L?

- No. Pero el chocolate está en segundo lugar, y tú en el tercero.

- ¿Tercero?

- ¿Algún problema, Matt?

- Ehm... no. Supongo. –murmuró por lo bajo, suspirando sin más.- ¿Jugamos una partida?

- Bueno, pero sólo una. Y sin trampas.

- Mello... ¡Pero sí tú eres el que hace trampa!

- No es cierto. Eres tú.

- Como sea.

- Pásame la consola. –pidió el rubio, acomodándose en su cama.

Sin más, ambos jóvenes se pusieron a jugar como los amigos inseparables que en ese tiempo eran.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Por fin lo pude terminar. Soy feliz, pensé que no alcanzaría a cubrir el reto :D

Veamos, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Matt/Mello. En un principio estaba escribiendo un L/Mello pero me bloquee y estuve a punto de no hacer el reto, pero hoy me desperté con la idea de que podía hacer un Matt & Mello, y cubrir los requisitos. He aquí el resultado, después de horas y contra reloj.

Para ser lo primero que escribo de ellos me ha gustado cómo ha quedado. La pareja me gusta, he de admitirlo, y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado nxn

¿Ustedes qué opinan? Por cierto, la palabra _"Lysis"_ (nombre que utilice para el nombre del fic) tiene el significado de _"Amistad"_ en el capítulo de uno de mis libros favoritos, _Diálogos II_, y siento que le va de maravilla.

Sin más, muchas gracias por leer ;)


End file.
